Saw - The Ride
Saw - The Ride is a ride based on the Saw film series. Dylan Before the movie tie-in was announced, this was nicknamed "Project Dylan", and then the tie-in was announced in 2008. The name Dylan came from the project director's cat Dylan. Opening date This opened to the contest winners and annual pass holders on 14th March 2009. It was then opened to the public the next day. Storyline outside Saw - The Ride]] zombie]]The ride starts with an indoor section, where riders pass Jigsaw's equipment and Billy on his tricycle, who laughs at you as the train passes by (although if you are on the second dispatched car, the vehicle will stop while Billy gives a speech). Riders then come across two swinging blades which appear to get closer, before a previously unseen nearly vertical drop saves the riders from hitting them, but plunges them directly into a pit of spikes which are narrowly avoided. The train travels along a straight piece of track and the riders are blasted with air firing from crossbows giving the effect of the syringes loaded in the crossbows firing over the riders' heads. The train goes into a barrel roll, as riders can see a man (presumably Jigsaw or one of his victims) in a pool of blood. 'Blood' is sprayed at the train from the body's torso, then the train exits the building and travels towards the 100 feet (30 m) vertical lift hill. Before going up, riders pass two large TV screens and a digital clock. When the digital clock counts down to zero, Billy appears on the TVs and Jigsaw says "Game over". Billy's evil laugh can be heard as the train travels upwards. The cars then dive down the 100° drop (reaching 55 miles per hour (89 km/h)) and pass under large spinning blades, but the riders cannot actually see them. The second inversion then takes place, an Immelmann loop, which delivers three seconds of weightlessness. This is followed by a tight overbanked corner and an airtime hill. The on-ride photos are taken as the cars rise to the left into a set of brakes. Then they descend a steep drop into a dive loop and the ride ends with a banked turn into the final brake run. The train makes a turn to the right into the station to be unloaded. Queue The entrance is situated at the back of the Saw Plaza. The exterior queue line consists of razor wire fences and various large torture implements rusting on the ground (most of which come from the films). Walkie talkie announcements are heard from policemen inside the building, often sounding as if they are panicking. Loud ambient music is played throughout the area. The queue travels around the back of the warehouse and then into the building itself. Inside, riders walk through a dimly lit corridor, with four shotguns hanging from the ceiling. The guns 'fire' every few minutes to give a jump effect. The corridor leads up some stairs past a cage with a trap (the Rack from Saw III) seen in it. On special occasions, live actors are placed in this cage and act as Jigsaw's victims. Above the queue, a body is seen tangled in barbed wire (referencing the first Saw), before the queue goes into the station. In here, mannequin parts are fixed in various small devices or hanging from the walls, and misted windows flash on the wall opposite the queue. After the ride Once finished, riders exit the cars and walk back down another stairway. The two industrial fans on the exterior of the Saw warehouse are seen on the wall by the exit path. A short video of Billy plays at the end of the stairs. Written in blood the words "The games have only just begun" are visable while walking down the stairs. More mannequin parts hang from above, as well as a severed head on a weighing scales (as seen in a poster for Saw IV). Riders then exit the building and pass the Saw Store and Photo Booth. Incidents On 11th March 2009, a group of celebs were invited to ride it, and one woman suffered a panic attack On 14 March 2009, the ride was scheduled to officially open to the public. However, less than two hours after the park's opening, the ride was shut down due to technical difficulties (braking and sensor failures) and did not re-open for the remainder of the day, and was also closed for the following day. Thorpe Park offered complimentary tickets to all guests who had bought tickets at the gate, and free priority passes for the ride to all annual pass holders. On the 10th of May 2009, this ride got stuck, vertical! This was caught and uploaded to youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pPy0AEECuI&feature=related also at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lX7ccw57dng&feature=related It lasted half an hour. First-Person Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0_Sk4uDhEo&feature=related Time 0:09 - 1:50 Category:Saw Category:Thrill rides Category:Rides affected in 2008 Category:Rides affected in 2009 Category:Rides Category:Fright Night Effects Category:Featured Articles